Corridor No. 1
Corridor No. 1Metroid manual, pg. 17The Power Game Calendar, also known as the Starting Point, is the very first room Samus Aran infiltrates in the region of Brinstar on planet Zebes. It serves as the location where her mission begins in Metroid and its remake, Metroid: Zero Mission. This room is also, notably, the first playable room in the entire ''Metroid'' series. Though it is seen again in Super Metroid, it does not serve as the game's first chamber. Description Corridor No. 1 consists of blue rock and metal, occasionally featuring Koma. Samus starts off on a platform at the Starting Point, where she opens her eyes and begins her first adventure. In each of Corridor No. 1's appearances, to the left of the Starting Point is the first item in the game, the Morph Ball. Samus must jump over a midair rock formation somewhat resembling a staircase, and she will find the Ball on a pedestal. However, the rock formation is low enough that she cannot walk under it, and tall enough that she cannot jump back over it. Thus, the item immediately comes into use as Samus must use it to roll under the narrow space between the formation and the ground. She must then continue on to the next room, the door to which is on a raised platform. In Zero Mission, the layout of Corridor No. 1 is mostly the same, although some of the terrain has been smoothed over. The background, where once there was none, is now green, and depicts far-off caverns. It no longer contains a Skree as an enemy. While Metroid simply begins with Samus slowly appearing at the Starting Point, the remake's introduction cutscene demonstrates she first landed on Crateria with her Gunship. Despite this, Zero Mission does not show exactly how Samus enters this room, as only her footsteps can be heard when the screen fades to black after landing on the planet's surface. When the screen reappears, she is already at Brinstar's Starting Point. When the Crateria region is fully explored later on, one can easily find the path Samus took to reach the Starting Point at the beginning. Strangely, despite Brinstar and Crateria being connected by a shaft shaped like an elevator tunnel, no such function is present. Even stranger is the artwork from the instruction manual (image on the top right), which suggests Samus may have used a working elevator from Crateria. However, in order to reach the Starting Point from Crateria in-game, Samus merely needs to fall off from the top of the shaft. To leave Brinstar from the Starting Point, she requires Power Bombs to uncover a Morph Ball launcher hidden under the platform, which launches Samus upwards to Crateria. The 1986 manga depicts Samus crashing into Corridor No. 1 after being ejected from her ship, but no such event is shown in-game. In Super Metroid, a working elevator was placed sometime during the events of the ''Metroid Prime'' series or SR-388 incident. It takes Samus to the Starting Point from the desolate ruins of the original Tourian, the latter of which are now considered a part of Crateria. The Morph Ball is curiously in the exact same place it was before, but after acquiring it, an Eye mechanism shines a light on Samus. There is also now a Fake Block under the rock formation. As she returns to Crateria, the Koma statues that were stationary in her first adventure become active. Upon returning to Crateria, Samus discovers that the Space Pirates are waiting for her in an ambush. While exploring the jungle section of Brinstar (or returning here with the Power Bomb, Samus will find a Yellow Hatch that leads behind the left wall of Corridor No. 1. She is locked in the room until she kills three Sidehoppers. Using Power Bombs twice will reveal a Power Bomb Tank. Connecting rooms *Crateria (via Morph Ball launcher in Zero Mission. Via Elevator in Super Metroid) *"Fake Block shaft" (via Blue Door) In Super Metroid, the room connects to a shaft in green Brinstar with Air Holes, which leads to the n00b bridge. Inhabitants *5 Zoomers (Metroid and Zero Mission) *1 Skree (Metroid) *Eye (Super Metroid) *3 Sidehoppers (Super Metroid) Items ;Morph Ball :In all appearances, directly to the left of the location where Samus spawns. ;Power Bomb Tank :Super Metroid only, through a wall of Power Bomb Blocks to the left of the Starting Point. Other appearances *In WarioWare: Twisted!, Corridor No. 1 appears in the microgame Metroid-Samus. Samus stands on the Starting Point's platform. There are several differences to the original room: the top and bottom are slightly cropped (at least one tile for each), the large midair block structures are missing, and the ceiling is slightly different, with the two lowest hanging pieces missing. Gallery File:Zero Mission Samus appearance.png|Samus touches down in Brinstar, Zero Mission. File:OriginalMorph.gif|The Morph Ball in Metroid. File:Corridor No. 1 - Metroid.png|Full view in Metroid. File:RemakeMorph.gif|The Morph Ball in Zero Mission. File:Corridor No. 1 - Metroid Zero Mission.png|Full view in Zero Mission. File:SuperMorph.gif|The Morph Ball in Super Metroid. File:Koma SM.png|Starting Point in Super Metroid. File:Corridor No. 1 - Super Metroid.png|Full view in Super Metroid. File:Metroid-Samus.png|Metroid-Samus (WarioWare: Twisted!) File:Famiken Ryu in Power Suit.png|''Famiken Ryu'' References Category:Rooms Category:Brinstar Category:Elevators